


Ular, Katak, dan Lalat

by revabhipraya



Category: Omen Series - Lexie Xu
Genre: Canon, Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Kami bagaikan ular, katak, dan lalat yang tertaut dalam rantai makanan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Omen Series Lexie Xu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, typo(s).

**_rima hujan's pov_ **

.

.

.

Nikki dan Daniel bagaikan ular dan katak.

Nikki, dengan senyum mengerikan bak wanita mulut sobeknya, seolah sanggup mencaplok Daniel kapanpun dan dimanapun. Saat dia ingin, saat dia siap, dan saat Daniel lengah, ia seolah mampu memangsa layaknya ular memangsa katak.

Nikki adalah ular, dan dengan mudahnya ia akan memangsa katak yang notabene adalah santapannya.

Daniel, dengan bodohnya karena memang dia tidak awas, masuk ke dalam perangkap sang ular dan _mungkin_ terjebak selama-lamanya karena dimanfaatkan.

.

Nikki dan aku bagaikan ular dan lalat.

Nikki memang sanggup mencaplok _apapun_ dengan mulutnya yang super lebar sampai nyaris terlihat membagi mukanya jadi dua. _Creepy_ , sekaligus berbahaya.

Akan tetapi, ia tetaplah ular. Sebengis apapun seekor ular, hewan itu _tidak_ pernah melukai lalat. Mengapa?

Karena lalat _bukan_ makanan ular.

Karena aku _bukan_ incaran Nikki.

Aku hanyalah seorang tokoh figuran yang kebetulan menghalangi rencana briliannya untuk menjebak banyak orang.

Dan sayangnya, dia tidak bisa memanfaatkanku.

.

Daniel dan aku bagaikan katak dan lalat.

Katak memakan lalat, sama seperti _dulu_ ketika Daniel memanfaatkanku untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Akan tetapi, sang lalat terlalu bodoh untuk membiarkan dirinya _termakan_. Aku membiarkan Daniel memanfaatkanku dan justru merasa senang karenanya.

Ah, tetapi lucu juga. Dimana-mana katak tidak pernah membiarkan seekor lalat pun bebas. Lucunya, setelah kebodohan melarutkanku, aku justru _terbebas_.

.

Nikki, Daniel, dan aku bagaikan ular, katak, dan lalat.

Ular memakan katak, tetapi jika usahanya itu dihalangi oleh seekor lalat, apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Lalat mungkin _hanya_ seekor serangga kecil tak berarti, tak berdaya, tetapi ular bisa apa saat ratusan lalat menghalangi pandangannya akan si katak? Meski taruhannya adalah lalat-lalat itu akan dimakan sang katak.

Akan tetapi, katak tidak bodoh, bukan? Memakan lalat sama saja artinya dengan membiarkan ular mengetahui keberadaannya.

Nikki mungkin akan memanipulasi Daniel lagi suatu hari nanti, entah kapan. Pada saat itu, aku akan siap melindungi Daniel. Dengan kemampuan memanipulasi yang juga kumiliki, aku akan melindungi Daniel. Meski itu berarti membiarkan diriku terluka untuk yang kesekian kalinya, membiarkan diriku dimanfaatkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku tidak peduli.

Karena, Daniel Yusman tidak bodoh.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Oke ... ini absurd ya gak, sih.
> 
> Awalnya cuma inget deskripsi "senyum Nikki yang lebar seolah bisa mencaplok kepalaku kapan saja" yang ada di POV Daniel entah di Omen berapa. Empat kayaknya, aku agak lupa. Di situ aku entah kenapa mendadak kebayang kalo Nikki itu ular―emang ular dia mah, dih―dan Daniel itu katak. Terus aku pingin masukin Rima, kucari hewan yang jadi makanan favorit(?) katak, dan aku inget lalat. Jadi deh, kayak gini.
> 
> Tapi pas ditulis aku malah jadi puyeng sendiri.
> 
> Okelah, intinya Nikki jahat. /yha
> 
> Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya! (/.\\)


End file.
